


of silken grace

by JoiningJoice



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunningulus, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Sibling Incest, pussy eating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: La punta del suo naso sfiora quella di Zuko. Lo sente arrendersi, sotto la sua presa – cedere ed attendere, le pupille ridotte a due puntini terrorizzati, il corpo inerme. Respira contro le sue labbra e Zuko, lentamente, chiude gli occhi. Azula rimane ferma com’è, assaporando tanta arrendevolezza e pregando di poter imprimere quell’immagine nelle sue retine, rammentando ogni dettaglio alla perfezione. Quando scoppia a ridere è più contenuta dell’ultima volta, uno sbuffo che scuote tutto il suo corpo, un ghigno feroce che induce Zuko ad aprire gli occhi e a fissarla, mortificato.« Non riesco a crederci… », ride. La sua presa si è fatta più lenta, ma Zuko non accenna a spostarsi – non ha neppure la forza di risponderle. « Credevi davvero che stessi per baciarti? »
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	of silken grace

**_of silken grace_ **

****

Nel privato, ad Azula piace pensare che il Palazzo Reale sia un’estensione del suo corpo, qualcosa che conosce quanto se stessa. Normalmente fa vanto di qualunque sua abilità – se è brava in qualcosa non vede perché dovrebbe tenerlo nascosto – ma quella sua particolare capacità è tra quelle che richiedono di rimanere segrete per poter funzionare al meglio. Non ha bisogno di dire a suo padre che sa come introdursi nelle sue camere, se lo desidera: lui setaccerebbe a fondo le stanze alla ricerca del passaggio, e l’asso nella manica di Azula svanirebbe in un istante. Molto meglio tenere la bocca chiusa e le dita ben serrate attorno a quel vantaggio.

Come un fantasma, vaga tra le sale dai soffitti alti, le balconate in legno massiccio, i tendaggi ampi e decorativi; con passo deciso raggiunge l’ala del palazzo che fino a poco tempo prima fungeva da mausoleo al fratello rinnegato, ora nuovamente illuminata e decorata nella maniera più consona all’erede del trono, al ritorno del figliol prodigo. Non che a suo padre importi come e dove vive Zuko: è stata lei ad ordinare che le finestre venissero aperte ed i mobili spolverati, a ricercare le lenzuola più sinuose ed i cuscini più morbidi. Tutto affinché Zuko si senta di nuovo a casa; tutto affinché Zuko abbassi la corazza dietro cui si difende, dimentichi persino di averla indosso.

« È splendida, quella seta. L’ultima moda tra i nobili della Nazione. »

Appoggia la schiena al muro, le mani incrociate sul petto. Zuko è al centro della sua camera, su di una pedana; tre donne gli girano attorno, prendendo misure e valutando, poggiandogli addosso scampoli di tessuti e confabulando. Le rivolge uno sguardo rigido, impossibilitato a muoversi com’è.

« O almeno questo è quello che ho sentito dire a Mai. Ma dopo averti visto indossare abiti da straccione così a lungo sono dell’idea che ti importi di alta moda tanto quanto me. »

« Buongiorno, Azula. », le risponde, finalmente. Nella sua voce c’è una forte nota di fastidio, una cadenza familiare che riesce sempre a mettere Azula di buon umore. Si discosta dal muro per avvicinarsi al centro della stanza, a Zuko; le sarte si fanno da parte chinando il capo, lasciandoli soli nella loro piccola sfera di ostilità, dove l’odio reciproco è tanto palpabile da poter essere percepito come elettrostatico. L’ha sempre divertita la serietà di Zuko, in così forte contrasto con la sua natura debole e tendente al pianto; anche ora, mentre la osserva dall’alto, il corpo vestito solo nella metà inferiore e muscoli tonificati da mesi di battaglie, tutto ciò che lei vede è il bambino che si rifugiava dietro la sottana della madre al minimo accenno di conflitto.

« Potete lasciarci soli. », ordina lei, lanciando un’occhiata di sbieco ad una delle sarte. La donna sussulta, come fosse stata colpita; si ritrae ulteriormente, annuendo. Le due aiutanti la seguono, imitandola nell’atteggiamento reverente. Una di loro, sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di Azula, si prende il tempo necessario a chiudere dietro di sé le porte della stanza – che si chiudono con un tonfo leggero, tagliandoli fuori dal mondo. Zuko emana un sospiro, scendendo dalla pedana e levandosi di dosso gli scampoli di tessuti; le da le spalle.

« Che cosa vuoi? », le domanda; dritto al punto. Azula sorride; riprende a camminare, seguendolo verso il balcone – un avvoltoio che si avvicina lentamente alla preda. Ad essere del tutto onesti non sa neppure lei cosa l’abbia condotta da Zuko: i suoi passi l’hanno portata a lui senza una ragione precisa, mossi dall’istinto pruriginoso di vederlo e provocarlo. Le piace che lui pensi che ci sia dell’altro, però; le piace che lui non si fidi.

« Ora che sei qui mi tornano alla mente tanti ricordi. », sospira; lui si siede sulla balconata e lei vi si poggia contro, inclinando appena la schiena all’indietro, nel vuoto. Indossa abiti informali, ed il vento a quell’altezza le scivola sulla pelle morbida come la seta che Zuko ha abbandonato a terra senza troppe cerimonie. Osserva la ruga di dubbio che si forma tra le sue sopracciglia, divertita. « Sei stato via solamente un anno, ma anche prima era come se non ci fossi. Da quanto tempo non parliamo così, Zuzu? »

« Non abbiamo mai parlato così. », le risponde, secco. A lui il vento scompiglia appena i capelli scuri, sempre più lunghi; la luce del sole lo bacia quasi quanto rifugge lei, nell’ombra a causa del pergolato. Azula approfitta della vicinanza per sollevare una mano, avvicinarla al suo volto: ha sempre desiderato toccare la sua cicatrice, ed il desiderio è ora necessità impellente. Vede il panico farsi largo negli occhi ambrati di lui; prima che le sue dita possano sfiorare la pelle la mano di lui si solleva, scatta: le afferra il polso con forza, stringendolo, ed Azula strilla di dolore. Si allontana da lui singhiozzando, tenendosi il polso; Zuko scende immediatamente dalla balaustra e le è addosso, l’espressione colpevole e preoccupata. È troppo anche per lei, la cui maschera cede prima del previsto: scoppia a ridere, stringendo la pancia nuda. I finti singhiozzi di dolore si trasformano in singulti reali, ilari.

Zuko è sconvolto; nel giro di pochi istanti il suo volto muta in espressione più e più volte – sorpresa, poi dolore, infine cieca rabbia. « Sei una vipera. », le sibila, incapace di sovrastare la risata di lei in tono e volume. Si allontana, rientrando nella stanza e dirigendosi verso la porta – fuggendo dai problemi, com’è sua consuetudine, un’abitudine che ha acquisito subito dopo la scomparsa della loro madre. Lei si asciuga le lacrime e solleva una mano per fermarlo, ma un’altra ondata di risate le sale in gola; deve concentrarsi per impedire a se stessa di continuare a ridere, di smetterla di pensare all’espressione sinceramente ferita di Zuko nel constatare che non si è fatta nulla.

« E anche se fosse? », gli domanda; reprime un ultimo singulto, risollevandosi dritta. « Quando capirai che tutto quello che faccio lo faccio per te? »

Quella frase riesce a fermarlo. Si volta a guardarla, ancora furioso, il petto che si solleva e si abbassa al ritmo dei suoi respiri furiosi; Azula sente il calore del suo fiato pesante anche a quella distanza. Il potere di suo fratello sarà più grezzo del suo, ma riesce comunque ad impressionarla. « Tutto quello che fai lo fai per te stessa. », ribatte. Lei gli si avvicina un passo alla volta – più cauta, nella sua caccia.

« E che mi dici di questa stanza? Questi vestiti, questo sfarzo? L’averti riportato a casa con tutti gli onori del caso? », domanda; gli è vicina in un istante, e più gli si avvicina più Zuko si ritrae, inebriandola di potere. « Credi davvero che a nostro padre importi di vederti vestito di seta? »

« Tutte cose superficiali di cui posso fare a meno. », è la sua risposta. La parete è così vicina alle sue spalle che Azula fa quasi pietà, il fatto che non se ne sia accorto – che conosca così poco la metratura della stanza, l’ambiente che lo circonda, da non rendersi conto di essere caduto in una trappola. Le nasce un’idea, in mente; il prurito che la tormentava fin dai primi minuti di veglia cessa finalmente di esistere.

« Allora rinuncia. », sussurra. Con un movimento rapido e brusco, uno che neppure Zuko è in grado di intercettare, solleva un braccio e lo preme contro la sua gola, spingendolo contro la parete; un’ombra di paura scivola sul suo volto, e Azula sorride, ferale.

« Lascia… », la voce di Zuko è strozzata; il braccio di Azula non cede di un millimetro, neppure quando la mano di lui si stringe a pugno e riesce ad emettere una debole fiammata. Il loro dominio è basato sul respiro, e lei lo sta privando della fonte del suo potere nella più dolce, agonizzante delle maniere. Gli si avvicina un po’ di più, quasi sovrastandolo.

« Tutto quello che voglio è servire il mio Signore del Fuoco. », mormora, contro il suo volto. « Non posso permettere che tu venga su come un rammollito. »

La punta del suo naso sfiora quella di Zuko. Lo sente arrendersi, sotto la sua presa – cedere ed attendere, le pupille ridotte a due puntini terrorizzati, il corpo inerme. Respira contro le sue labbra e Zuko, lentamente, chiude gli occhi. Azula rimane ferma com’è, assaporando tanta arrendevolezza e pregando di poter imprimere quell’immagine nelle sue retine, rammentando ogni dettaglio alla perfezione. Quando scoppia a ridere è più contenuta dell’ultima volta, uno sbuffo che scuote tutto il suo corpo, un ghigno feroce che induce Zuko ad aprire gli occhi e a fissarla, mortificato.

« Non riesco a crederci… », ride. La sua presa si è fatta più lenta, ma Zuko non accenna a spostarsi – non ha neppure la forza di risponderle. « Credevi davvero che stessi per baciarti? »

« No, io… »

La sua voce è un filo, sottile e quasi impercettibile. Azula se ne appropria facilmente: scosta il braccio dal suo collo e stringe invece i suoi capelli, costringendolo ad un urlo. Approfitta della sua bocca aperta per baciarlo veramente, insinuandosi in lui come la serpe che lui l’ha accusata di essere. Lo sente dimenarsi contro di lei, premere le mani contro le sue spalle e tentare di spingerla via, ma il troppo tempo passato senza prendere fiato lo ha indebolito. È argilla nelle sue mani, la bocca calda ed accogliente, la lingua morbida contro quella di Azula – che stringe i denti, mordendo più forte che può. Ancora una volta Zuko urla, e questa volta Azula lascia che si sfoghi: lo lascia andare, gettandolo a terra e osservandolo mentre, in ginocchio, porta le mani alla bocca e guaisce nel dolore. Gocce di sangue gli sporcano il mento e lui non prova neppure a difendersi né a reagire, assalendola – né lei teme che lo faccia, neppure per un istante. La osserva dal basso senza rabbia nello sguardo, solo confusione e timore, un miscuglio che la fa sentire potente e temuta.

Un nastro le stringe i morbidi pantaloni sui fianchi; lei ne afferra un lembo e lo arrotola attorno al proprio indice. « Che genere di Signore del Fuoco attende e spera? », domanda; tira il nastro, lo sente scivolare sui fianchi. L’eccitazione dovrebbe confonderla, invece rende i suoi pensieri affilati come lame: è perfettamente cosciente di ciò che sta facendo, e più che mai intenzionata ad umiliare Zuko. La paura lo paralizza a terra, ipnotizzato dal movimento lento delle sue dita. « Nessuno. Un vero Signore pretende e conquista. »

Trattiene il fiato quando i pantaloni scivolano in basso, fino alle sue caviglie. Sotto non indossa alcun indumento intimo, ma il ritrovarsi tanto esposta all’improvviso non la intimorisce – osserva con piacere la bocca di Zuko dischiudersi, il suo respiro farsi ancora più caldo e pesante. Con un gesto delicato si china, alza un piede e poi l’altro, liberandosi dell’impedimento dei pantaloni; ma prima di risollevarsi del tutto carezza il volto di Zuko, contenta nel sentire la sua pelle scottare sotto il palmo della propria mano. « Credo che tu sappia cosa fare, Zuzu. », sussurra, sollevando il suo mento; il pollice sfiora le gocce di sangue, lo pulisce malamente. Lo sguardo di lui ricade esattamente dove lei vuole che ricada, sulla sua intimità calda e pulsante; lo lascia andare ed attende, portando la mano al volto per leccare il dito sporco di sangue.

Zuko esita. Lo sguardo vacilla tra il volto di lei ed il suo bacino, più e più volte – combatte impulso e disgusto contemporaneamente. Se si concentrasse, Azula è certa che potrebbe sentire il suo cervello fratturarsi in più punti, spaccarsi; accelera il processo lasciando scivolare la mano lungo tutto il corpo, fino a toccarsi – separa le labbra con indice e medio e sospira il suo nome. La mente di suo fratello cede: le si avvicina, afferra le cosce ed affonda la bocca contro di lei – gli occhi chiusi, si mette al lavoro. L’effetto è istantaneo, ed Azula stringe le cosce e geme per il piacere; come in ogni cosa che fa, Zuko è rozzo, ma efficace. La sua lingua si insinua in lei senza esitare ulteriormente, gioca e preme con la sua intimità – lei lo spinge in basso, contro di sé, gode nel sentire i propri umori sulla sua bocca famelica. Stringe le ciocche dei suoi capelli neri e lo manovra come il burattino che è sempre stato.

Una mano di Zuko sale lungo i suoi fianchi, scivola sul petto; lei comprende cosa voglia e, magnanima com’è, lascia che lo ottenga, che la sua mano si insinui sotto la sua maglia e si stringa attorno alla forma del suo seno. Zuko geme contro di lei, si ferma per prendere fiato e per guardarla, le dita che giocano con i capezzoli, li sfiorano intimoriti. Azula sorride, osservandolo; una domanda le salta in mente, la tentazione di porla più forte del timore di spingersi troppo oltre il limite che la mente di Zuko può sopportare.

« Lo hai mai fatto, prima? », gli chiede. Afferra la mano di Zuko sul suo seno e la preme contro di sé. « Lei te lo ha mai lasciato fare, questo? »

Zuko si blocca. È lei a spingersi contro il suo volto, contro la sua bocca, sfregandosi – ad un istante dal piacere. Lo usa, lo sfrutta, se ne appropria; viene sulle sue labbra, l’orgasmo che le monta dentro e scivola dalle sue spalle in un istante. Solo quando lo lascia andare nota le lacrime che bagnano il suo volto.

« Non so più cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato. », lo sente singhiozzare; nasconde il volto dietro le mani, piccolo e patetico. Non c’è nessun luogo in cui fuggire, nessuna sottana a cui aggrapparsi – solo il sapore del piacere di Azula sulle sue labbra, una vergognosa erezione che i pantaloni mascherano a malapena. È uno spettacolo pietoso, e lei si china ad abbracciarlo sussurrando parole dolci, nascondendo la risata che le fa vibrare il petto nell’incavo della sua spalla.

« Non devi farti certe domande. », gli sussurra; bacia il suo collo, lo sente ritrarsi; stringe la presa sui suoi capelli per non lasciarlo fuggire. « Lo sto facendo per te, ricordi? »

Lui singhiozza. « Basta… », la implora; lei lascia scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe, sfiora la sua erezione e gioisce, nel vedere come lui la ricerca, come la segue non appena lei allontana la mano.

« Bugiardo. », sibila nel suo orecchio. Stringe le cosce sui suoi fianchi, seduta su di lui, aggrappata alla sua schiena; il bacino si muove in movimenti circolari, onde che si infrangono contro l’erezione di Zuko. « Dimmi cosa vuoi veramente. Ripetimi che vuoi che io smetta, e lo farò. »

Non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo, ovviamente, ma è certa che lui non possieda il coraggio di imporsi. Le sue mani tremano contro la sua pelle – le afferra i fianchi, le solleva la maglietta, preme il proprio viso contro il suo; Azula sente le lacrime bagnarle le guance.

« Non… », inizia. Azula abbassa il bordo dei suoi pantaloni; freme quando il glande umido sfiora le sue labbra, e anche Zuko – la cui protesta muore, spezzata in un gemito di piacere.

« Dimmelo. », gli ripete. Lo trascina giù, sdraiandolo, lasciando che il pavimento sia severo sostituto del suo letto – l’unico giaciglio che merita, cane e debole com’è. « Dimmi che mi vuoi. »

Lui non le risponde subito. Dalla posizione in cui lei lo ha costretto la osserva, assapora la sua immagine, gli occhi umidi di lacrime. « Ti prego… », sospira; è abbastanza, per Azula, che abbassa i suoi pantaloni e si sistema contro di lui, lo monta, cingendo i fianchi con le cosce.

« È questa la cosa giusta, Zuzu. », dichiara; afferra la sua erezione e lo dirige dentro di sé, concedendosi un istante per sentirlo, gli occhi chiusi e i capelli sciolti che le ricadono lungo la schiena. Entra in lei piano; la mano di Azula preme per impedire ai suoi fianchi di muoversi, ma gode degli spasmi di piacere che lo attraversano e talvolta lo fanno muovere bruscamente. Azula riapre gli occhi solo quando sente il suo bacino contro di sé, quando lui la riempie totalmente – in una maniera mai conosciuta finora. Le mani salgono a graffiare il petto, pretendono il sacrificio di sangue dopo quello dell’anima. Si muove contro di lui, ripetendo i movimenti circolari di prima – lentamente, questa volta, e con più cautela. Il sentirsi così piena le impedisce di parlare, rende i suoi gemiti strozzati e afoni – mai quanto quelli di Zuko, che piange, che le tocca i fianchi ed il seno, teso e distrutto, febbricitante. Azula si toglie la maglia, afferra le sue mani affinché stringano, affinché le faccia male quanto lei ne sta facendo a lui; ma le mani di Zuko sono sempre troppo deboli, troppo morbide. Nulla la frustra più della sua delicatezza: alla ricerca di un dolore nuovo afferra le sue spalle e lo usa come leva per muoversi contro di lui più violentemente, più veloce.

Quando sente l’orgasmo montargli dentro lei serra le cosce, lo intrappola – e Zuko piange di nuovo, questa volta in silenzio, il volto nascosto dietro un braccio. Riversa la propria vergogna in lei, che per l’ennesima volta viene con un gemito lungo, con un brivido simile alla scossa di un fulmine. Per un delirante momento trova appagante il sentirsi sporca, sentirlo dentro di sé – ma il piacere termina in fretta, e con esso la sensazione di appagamento; si solleva da lui ancora ansimante, dandogli le spalle perché lui non noti quanto è scossa, quanto stia tremando. Ha bisogno di raccogliersi e ritrovarsi, di rimettere assieme i pezzi; ci vogliono un paio di minuti perché ricordi che Zuko è alle sue spalle, a terra, sconfitto. Il piacere della vittoria è molto più intenso di quello fisico: la spinge a voltarsi e ad inginocchiarsi sul suo volto. Ora sa come liberarsi di lui.

« Pulisci questo disastro. », gli ordina. Zuko non protesta: la sua espressione è priva di gioia, priva di tutto – ma apre la bocca e, senza neppure concedersi di chiudere gli occhi, riprende a leccarla. La lingua entra in lei più facilmente, lo sente suggere, la bocca che si chiude attorno al clitoride con la precisa intenzione di accompagnarla al piacere il prima possibile – come se volesse fare in fretta perché quell’incubo termini. Basta che si osservino negli occhi per un lungo istante perché Zuko comprenda che non terminerà mai.

Azula viene nuovamente; lo schiaccia a terra, durante l’orgasmo, incurante della sua incolumità e del suo stato. Quando l’intensità dell’orgasmo termina si risolleva, questa volta tranquilla ed in pace con sé stessa, per cercare i vestiti lasciati a terra. Zuko invece non si muove: le braccia spalancate, sdraiato a terra, riprende fiato e guarda sopra di sé, il volto privo d’espressione. Non reagisce neppure quando Azula, nuovamente vestita di tutto punto, preme un piede sul suo volto e lo volta verso sé, sorridendo.

« Che ti sia di lezione, Zuzu. », sorride. « Un Signore del Fuoco si prende quel che desidera con la forza. »

Lo lascia andare. La sua risata soddisfatta echeggia per tutta la stanza; e ancora, quando si chiude la porta alle spalle, lungo il corridoio dall’alto soffitto – con le candele che tracciano la forma della sua ombra lungo le pareti, enorme e distorta.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta su commissione. I più sentiti ringraziamenti al committente, Andrea!  
> Sui miei profili social (@/aggretsujo su twitter, JoiningJoice Writing su facebook) trovate tutte le informazioni necessarie.
> 
> Vi ringrazio per l’attenzione, alla prossima!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
